Hearts on Fire
by CrzA
Summary: Midoriya and Todoroki try out their first time kissing, whether it was planned or not. There's some embarrassment, some laughter and definitely some fire between them. It's really nothing but a bit of cute fluff.


There's something strange in the air between them, something akin to a magnet pulling them towards each other, a pull so strong that neither could even begin to ignore it, even if they wanted to do so. Neither of them knows who leans in first but it doesn't really matter, for as soon as their lips touch their thoughts are filled with nothing but the way it feels. It's exhilarating, breath-taking, wonderful and at the same time clumsy, inexperienced, rushed. Their teeth clash and they back away, avoiding each other's gazes, faces on fire, for one much more literally than the other.

Todoroki Shouto isn't known for letting himself get out of control, yet it seems like the green-eyed boy before him has a hidden talent for making him disregard all those years of suppressing emotions, of suppressing part of himself. Everything about him feels hot, too hot. Wisps of smoke rise slowly from the skin of his left cheek and he grips his shirt with his right hand so painfully tight his knuckles turn paler than usual. He desperately attempts to bring his temperature down with his right side but it's as if the harder he tries the hotter he gets, especially when he hears Midoriya Izuku giggle beside him. He forces mismatched eyes to meet with emerald ones filled with mirth and a healthy dose of embarrassment.

That quirked half-smile that dances on Midoriya's lips is enough to make his heart try to beat right out of his chest, eyes widening slightly when he feels his temperature peak yet again. This time, a small flame actually ignites on the left side of his face and it takes all of Todoroki's self-control to put it out, hiding behind his hands. No one has ever seen Todoroki lose his composure this way and it gives Midoriya a small sense of pride that he's the reason for it happening in the first place.

The smaller boy gently sets his hands on top of the other's, prying them carefully away from his face. There's a heavy shade of red dusting the icy hot hero's cheeks, his eyes squeezed shut as he keeps quietly telling himself to keep calm inside his tumultuous mind.

"Todoroki-kun." Midoriya's voice is soft in his ears, a little lilt at the end of his name hinting him to the fact that he's smiling.

Slowly, Todoroki wills his lids to pull up barely enough to see the other's flushed freckled cheeks, bright eyes half-lidded as well and bottom lip trapped between his teeth in a way he can't take his gaze off of. For a moment he thinks that he'd love to be the one biting that lip and the rush of heat to his left half has him regretting the thought altogether. It doesn't help the fact that the way he straightens suddenly, gasping at the unbearable warmth, makes him lose his balance on top of the bed he's sitting on and sends him tumbling to the floor.

Midoriya snorts, trying and failing miserably to mask the laugh that follows as a cough. It's all Todoroki can do to not outright burst into flames right then and there, instead choosing to curl in on himself and accept his fate with an embarrassed groan. He hears Midoriya move and kneel beside the ball that is his form, his laughs muffled behind his hands as he tries to tone them down to small chuckles before clearing his throat.

Todoroki hides his burning face further behind his knees when he hears the other sigh. There's a hand on his back, rubbing soft uneven circles before crawling further up. Todoroki's entire body trembles when he feels the tips of Midoriya's fingers snake from the nape of his neck into his hair, a small gasp escaping his lips.

"It's okay, I'm nervous too." He offers, and despite not daring to look at his face, Todoroki can _hear_ the reassuring smile in his voice.

Swallowing his pride (if there was any of it left anyway), after a few heartbeats of simply enjoying Midoriya's fingers in his hair and willing himself to settle down, he moves to a sitting position. He's still looking away, however, observing his fidgeting thumbs on his lap as if they held all the answers to the universe's mysteries. Rough, calloused hands come to rest at both sides of his face, pulling it up so that they face each other, despite the fact that he still avoids Midoriya's eyes.

A thumb strokes just under the scar over his left eye, slowly, gently, as if anything else would break him, and Todoroki feels his eyes flutter closed, leaning into the other's touch. He brings his own hands to wrap around Midoriya's wrists, leaning ever closer until their foreheads touch, breaths mingling together in between them. He still feels impossibly hot, like he might catch on fire at any moment if he lets his guard down, but somehow the way Midoriya's fingers tangle into his hair render that feeling irrelevant. He focuses on the soft tingles that crawl up his spine and make his breath stutter each time Midoriya's nails scrape against his scalp. He focuses on the way he hears a hitch in Midoriya's breath when he leans closer still, rubbing their noses together and lips separated only by a fraction of space that really had no right being there.

Once again, they don't know which of them closed the gap, but what mattered was that they did. Todoroki's hands move down to rest on Midoriya's hips while his own still play with the white and red locks, tugging them slightly when they experimentally move their lips in unison. This time they're more careful, trying not to push so roughly into each other and instead just moving in tow with each other, reacting to the other's movements the way it felt right. There's still some awkward bumps of their noses when they both lean to the same side, some accidental crashes of their teeth, but they simply smile against each other's lips before trying again.

They finally part to properly catch their breath but they don't drift away from each other. Midoriya leans down to nuzzle against the crook of Todoroki's neck, eliciting a pleasant shudder out of the latter when coupled with his hands scraping down the back of his head and down the front of his chest only to grip his sides.

"That was far from perfect but it was really nice." Midoriya giggles like a schoolgirl into Todoroki's neck and he can only hum in agreement, still feeling the heat radiating off of his face, albeit somewhat tamer.

It's Todoroki's turn to run his hands through Midoriya's soft hair and the smaller boy lets out a little satisfied noise at the feeling, burying his face further with a contented sigh. It's a while before the smaller boy finds the will to push away to look into the blue and grey eyes staring back at him. They're both still blushing, Midoriya biting down on his lip like before, a corner of his mouth tipped upwards in a self-satisfied smirk that sets Todoroki's soul ablaze, the simmering manifesting on his left side.

"We'll have to work on that though, I take it." Midoriya smiles brightly, head tilting cutely to one side.

Todoroki only nods, rubbing the back of his neck with his cold hand to try and cool himself off. He stares back at the other boy through his lashes and responds with a shy smile. "All the more reason to practice."

Midoriya's eyes widen in mild shock, his whole face turning scarlet as he looks away. Todoroki can still see the smile tugging at his lips though, especially when he voices his agreement with the previous statement adding that there's no time like the present to do so.

 **NOTE: This was just a small one shot I wrote when I was feeling a little stressed. I needed these two adorkable cuties being fluffy together so this happened. Hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave any feedback you may have ^-^**


End file.
